My Darling II
by mlo.123hotmail.com
Summary: Haré partes de "My Darling" No capítulos, eso.


**_—_****_Disclaimer: ¡Buenas! Bien, quiero decir que estos hermosos personajes pertencen al ánime "Shingeki no kyojin" creado por Isayama Hajime, un hombre admirable *u* I love you, Haji. ¡Regalame un Levi, o un Eren o, o un Reiner, ah!_**

My Darling.

Parte II.

Aún sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que ir a clase en las tardes, ¡Es estúpido y sin sentido! ¿Qué ganan con eso? Está bien, entiendo que nos explican más y blah blah blah, pero, ¿saben lo estresante que es llegar del colegio a las doce, comer, bañarte, arreglarte y volver a ese lugar hasta las cinco? Los lunes en la tarde son lo peor. Somos treinta y seis estudiantes en mi salón, y el grupo lo dividen del uno al dieciocho, me dejan sin mis dos mejores amigas, sus números de lista son tan alejados, Ymir es la número veintisiete y Mikasa es la número treinta, adivinen el mío. El cinco, ¿adivinaron? Bueno pues, esa tarde tuve comercio y física, pasé las dos horas de comercio sin Ymir o Mikasa, estaba completamente aburrida, y no presté mucha atención al parloteo de la profesora, sólo sé que hablaba sobre los métodos de venta, mi grupo escogió el... Bah, ni recuerdo. Dos de mis compañeros, Hannah y Franz, que al parecer tenían cierto ju-ju, me pidieron que respondiera a una de las preguntas que había hecho la profesora: "¿Por qué escogieron ese método?" La respondí de la siguiente manera: "Porque es una buena forma de persuadir al cliente para que compre nuestro producto." Franz me dijo que se lo mostrara a la profesora para ver que decía, ella me dijo: - ¿Por eso lo escogieron? Está algo corto. - Yo sólo le respondí: Bueno, hizo la pregunta y se la respondí, por eso escogimos el producto. - sonreí con mi típica sonrisa de soy-tan-loca-por-favor-aceptame, ella rió y yo la miré, me dí cuenta de que Reiner me miraba; él siempre lo hace y no dice nada.  
Fui de vuelta a mi asiento y observé lo que mis amigos hacían, no miré mucho a Reiner, me daba vergüenza. Esperé con gran desidia al recreo para encontrarme con Ymir y Mikasa, al fin, el timbre sonó. ¡Gracias, Dios!  
No sólo estaba feliz porque podía hablar con mis amigas, sacar mi teléfono y respirar aire de no un salón, sino que también estaba aliviada porque física no era tan aburrida ahora, ahora entendía un poco, y además, haciamos algo, en comercio, la profesora nos asigna una tarea pero jamás la revisa.

Luego de no hacer más nada que estirar mis pies en el receso, entramos al salón y tomamos nuestros asientos asignados por la profesora de geografía, ya saben, la rarita con su cámara.  
Para mi desgracia, el imbécil de Reiner se sentó a mi lado, adelante de Mikasa, ella tan buena amiga, como siempre, me hizo cejitas y me señalaba al chico con su boca, la cual parecía el pico de un pato. Yo sólo giré mi cuerpo hacia el lado derecho, ignorando cualquier cosa que Reiner pudiera hacer, pero él siempre tiene que tentarme a mirarlo, siempre.

- Christa, ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes? -

Me giré hacia él y lo miré: - No, no tengo. - Me giré rápidamente dándole la espalda, pero éste vio que cargaba una mancha en mi casa; la cuál era del año pasado y estaba manchada con pintura. La curiosidad mató al gato.

- Eso es sangre. - preguntó con no.sé.qué.expresión porque no lo miré a los ojos, no quería hacerlo. -

- No. - respondí con una tonta sonrisa gracias a que Mikasa me miraba pícaramente.

Creo que Ymir notó que estaba a punto de cavar un hoyo en la cerámica del salón por la precensia de Reiner, me llamó y señaló el puesto vacío en frente de ella, yo sin pensarlo tomé mi libreta y salí corriendo hacia Ymir. Me senté en frente de ella, giré la cabeza hacia ella y luego miré hacia el frente suspirando alividada. Ymir tocó mi hombro y murmuró en mi oído: - Te llama Mikasa. - Me giré hacia Mikasa y me enseñó la última página de su cuaderno, en él podía leerse: "¿cambiamos", la miré y alzó una ceja. Sólo me molestaba, no porque me gustara Reiner iba a cambiar con ella... No. Así que escribí en mi cuaderno: "I Hate you." Y se lo enseñé, ella bufó. La profesora Hanji nos dictó un problema y luego lo resolvió en la pizarra. Mientras yo admiraba esa explicación tan magistral, Ymir dio un pequeño golpesito en mi hombro y me dijo que Mikasa me llamaba, de nuevo, giré mi cabeza y Reiner levantó su mirada viendome, se dio cuenta que yo miraba a Mikasa y volvió la mirada hacia su cuaderno. Sonreí ante eso. Miré el cuaderno de Mikasa y decía: "¿Estás jelous?". Tenemos formas muy extrañas de comunicarnos. Yo me fui hacia la última página de mi cuaderno y escribí: "I think he knows what are we talking about." El chico estaba en frente de Mikasa y cada vez que yo me giraba él levantaba la cabeza y miraba las escrituras de mi cuaderno, por eso le escribí en inglés. Hanji, la planetaria, atrapó a Mike bailando como loquito-desquiciado y le dijo a Armin que le pusiera cinco planetas. Cada planeta equivale a dos puntos menos de Rasgos Personales.

- Pero, profesora... ¡Yo no fui! - Mike a la defensiva; como siempre.

- Claro, cómo no. -la profesora Hanji rodó los ojos.- Armin, pongale diez más por ser tan bocón. - Hanji rió justo con el resto de nosotros. Armin le puso los quince planetas a Mike y éste golpeó el piso con su pie.

La clase pasó rápida, supongo que fue por la emoción que sentí al ser mirada constantemente por Reiner, es una sensanción única aunque un poco inquietante. La profesora terminó de dar su clase y comenzó a contar chistes sin sentido sobre el-perro-lampiño-de-la-vecina-gorda-que-siempre-se-ponía-un-sartén-en-la-cabeza, no sé bien de que eran sus chistes, porque me fui hacia la puerta a esperar la sonada del timbre. Reiner se acercó a la puerta con una leve sonrisa, me mantuve firme y lo miré de reojo. Cuando la campana finalmente sonó, mi hermosa compañera Sasha decidió salir corriendo sin importancia alguna de mi persona y golpeando mi pecho, el dolor era insoportable. Yo sólo gemía de dolor y tocaba mi pecho. Ymir y Mikasa me preguntaron qué tenía y yo con todo el dolor les grité: - Me metió la mano... ¡Ouch! - En eso Reiner gritó: - ¡Aaaay! ¿Te metieron mano? - y con sus amigos se echó a reír, yo sólo afirmé con un "sí" mientras sobaba mi pecho. Reiner... Tan estúpido; siempre con sus idioteces.

Nos acercamos a la puerta pero llegó Levi, el hombre del Yo-no-sé-qua, lo siento, no hablo francés. Se acercó a Reiner y lo tomó del hombro: - Braun, ancohe no trabajaste con eficiencia. Sabes que me gustan las cosas bien hechas. - Todos nos quedamos perplejos, ¿Qué habían echo anoche? El Profesor Levi se veía muy machote... Y tan... Irresistible. Reiner nervioso, rascó su nuca y balbuceó:- Lo.. Siento mucho, Profesor Rivaille, es que estaba muy cansado de la noche... Anterior. -murmuró- Lo siento, ésta noche si trabjaré como a usted le gusta, sí. - sonrió nevioso y salió del lugar. Todos nos quedamos viendo a Reiner con caras de y-éste-loco-qué, y luego miramos a Levi, éste sólo se giró y se fue.

¿Qué era ese trabajo que cansaba tanto a Reiner? ¿Qué clase de cosas bien hechas le gustaban a Rivaille? Sería todo un misterio.

¡Viernes! Sí, llegó el Fin de semana, el día para flojear. Me levanté a las cinco y cuarenta, fui hacia el baño y lavé mis dientes. Encendí el televisor y comencé a ponerme mi uniforme escolar. Luego que terminé de arreglarme, era tarde y mis tranporte aún no llegaba, como siempre.

Ya en la escuela, sí, mi transporte llegó, diez minutos antes de las siete, pero llegó. Siempre llego tarde gracias a mi queridisimo amigo Marco, es un buen chico, pero muy perezoso.  
Llegué a mi salón corriendo, nadie notó mi presencia ya que la profesora no había llegado y los chicos estaban alborotados, mis amigas me vieron y me hicieron una señal para que me acercara a ellas; lo hice. Me acerqué a Ymir y a Mikasa, que estaban sentadas en sus puestos, y comencé a hablar tontarías con ella; típico de nosotras. En ese momento sentí un cuerpo parado en la puerta, levanté mi mirada y pude ver que era Reiner; hermoso y precioso Reiner, a quién odio por hacerme quererlo tanto.

La profesora Riko llegó con buenas ganas a darnos una reflexión, pero como siempre, Mike perturbaba la paz que había en aquel momento. La profesora dejó de hablar y regañó a Mike, luego que finalmente había recuperado la paz del lugar, Armin leía un enorme periódico para la clase de castellano. La profesora le dijo que se olvidara de su periódico y prestara atención. Él lo hizo, pero después llegó Dazz agitando su periódico en el aire y la profesora se hartó y salió del aula. No nos quedó más esperar a la profesora Hanji, ésta nos daba Matemáticas y física. Mientras dio su clase, la cuál, aparentemente entendí, yo estaba aburrida, me refiero, podía prestarle atención, pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera entretenida. Así que aproveché que tenía a Eren en frente y matí mi mano entre su suave cabello. Lo gozé porque estaba aburrida y tenía un suave cabello, supongo que Mikasa ya lo sabía porque me fulminaba con la mirada. Yo sonreí y moví mi mano más rápido sobre el cabello de Eren, éste empezó a ronronear y a mover su cabeza como gatito siendo acicalado.  
Mientras hacía un revoltillo con el cabello de Eren, posé la mirada en Reiner, ese chico tiene algo que me hace mirarlo, siempre lo miro.  
Es un chico precioso, para mí. Tiene unos ojos verdes que te hacen divagar con sólo una mirada, una voz tan gruesa que te hace flotar en las nubes, y un olor tan nulo para los demás, pero único para mí. Hablando de su olor, recuerdo que el año pasado con mis amigas estabamos solas en el salón, nos pusimos a tomarnos fotos y a escribir cosas en la pizarra, no sé como pasó, pero me acerqué al bolso de Reiner y metí mi cabeza en éste. Sé que suena raro, pero olía muy bien, si lo olieran lo entenderían. Pero, me gusta más cuando usa perfume, una vez le pregunté y me dijo que no sabía, dijo:- No sé, es uno de Antonio Bandera. - Y sonrió, me sonrió. ¡Antonio, gracias por darle ese delicioso olor a Reiner!

A mitad de la clase, El hermoso profesor Levi llegó con la compañía de Irwin, el profesor de Educación física.

- Reiner Braun. Necesito hablar con usted sobre... - Levi fue interrumpido por Reiner.

- Ok, Profesor, vamos. - sonrió y se levantó.

- Enano, no puedes llevarte a Reiner de mi clase. Espera a que se acabe la hora. - Hanji encaró a Levi.

- Zoë... -Levi se acercó a Hanji, sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras todo el aula estaba en silencio contemplando aquella hermosa escena.- Me lo llevaré porque tengo cosas que hacer con él... -suspiró y miró los ojos de Hanji.- Venga, no quiero pelear... -continuó murmurando para ella.- en la casa te voy a obedecer como quieras, eh. -se saparó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta. - ¡Braun! Ven con nosotros. - gritó para Reiner, yo sólo seguí a Reiner con la mirada mientras desaparecía por la puerta con Levi.  
De regreso a mi casa, entré a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, en ese momento era la persona más parezosa del mundo, estaba flotando en el mar de la flojera y el osio. Recibí un texto de Mikasa que decía: "¿Irás al curso de química?" Me desperté de ese shock de flojera y respondí a su mensaje: "Claro. Te espero para irnos juntas." Me levanté con una enorme pereza y caminé hacia el baño.  
En lo que terminé mi ducha noté que ya Mikasa había llegado, y junto con Berthold, veían un manga. Luego de arreglarme por completo, me senté junto con los chicos a ver el manga y a esperar a que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y así ir al curso.

- Christa, ya es la hora. Vamonos. - Mikasa se levantó y me hizo una señal con la mano. Asentí y caminé detrás de ella. En el camino hacia el curso de química nos topamos con un tipo equis en la vida, Mikasa y yo le dedicamos una leve sonrisa y él con una macabra sonrisa dijo:- Hola. - Mikasa y yo lo vimos con cara de Mierda-y-éste, reímos levemente y seguimos caminando. Llegamos a casa de el profesor Keith y éste nos abrió la puerte con cierto temor, había dicho que unos tipitos bien raros se habían pasado por ahí, Ymir me describió a uno de los hombres, y era exactamente igual al chico que nos saludó con esa sonrisa tan tenebrosa.

Al entrar a la casa de Keith hicimos unas bromas con Ymir, y Connie, que se encontraba ahí. Comenzamos con el balanzeo por tanteo y como siempre, Connie no nos dejaba intervenir, el chico sabía todo lo que veíamos. En uno de esos momentos a Connie se le salió una anecdota de la clase de Hannes. Nos contó que el día de ayer, que yo falté por la mañana, Hannes había faltado a su clase, y tuvo que llamar a la Profesora Riko para que lo suplantara, entonces, no sé cuál compañera, había pasado toda la clase hablando, esto le pareció inaceptable a la profesora Riko, haciendola explotar de la ira y cambiando su tono de piel a un rojo intenso, parecía un tomate.

- Claro, claro. - Keith bufó y rodó sus ojos al creer que Connie bromeaba.

- Es cierto, profe. Yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos. -

- Ayy, ¿yo misma? Connie, echa tu cuento. -solté y mis amigas rieron, junto con el profesor Keith. Connie me fulminó con la mirada y me mostró su dedo grosero. - Oye, eso es indecente y rompes mis sentimientos, y mi mamá que me quería casar contigo. - reí levemente.

- ¿Qué? - Connie arqueó una ceja y me fulminó con la mirada. Ymir y Mikasa rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Keith me veía pícaramente.

- Christa, ¿no sabía que te gustaba Connie? - Keith sonrió y me miró a los ojos, yo sólo reí. Mis amigas soltaron fuertes carcajadas mientras Connie sostenía una mirada fría.

- ¿Está bromeando? Christa se vuelve loca con la pasada de Reiner, no puede ni verlo porque se pone roja como un tomate. - Dijo Ymir jugando con su cabello.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Christa? - Preguntó Keith mientras mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Yo no respondí y volví hacia mi hoja a resolver los problemas del profesor. Todos se quedaron viendome y se reían al ver la forma tan tonta en la que movía mi lápiz por encima de la hoja. Otra vez el pensar en Reiner me había afectado.

**_Esa fue la segunda parte._** ~ _My Love, My Darling, I got a lot to say... Why can you here me now?_ ~ "******_No fue tan kúl, ¿naah? Pues, sólo quiero mostrarles lo feo que siente Christa al ser ignorada por Reiner; see tipo bello. Bueno, si quieren decir algo e_e insultos, halagos, acosos sexuales xD, lo que sea, escriban abajito en_** _"__Review"_ **_Ya, con amor: Lux._**


End file.
